


Whispering Kisses And Answers

by sukarideepsoul



Series: Sakuraiba Week [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarideepsoul/pseuds/sukarideepsoul
Summary: Who said having Aiba beside you during an exam was a good idea?





	Whispering Kisses And Answers

8:30 am. Hour classes started. Seats were being fulfilled. People were placing the stuff needed over their desks. A concrete boy, Sakurai Sho, was frowning, wondering where his friend was. The exams were being handing around. And suddenly, a tall, sweaty boy opened the door in a hurry, surprising everyone, even his friend too and bowed politely to his teacher asking him to allow him to do the exam. The teacher sighed and knowing how Aiba Masaki was normally, he let him sit and handed him out an exam. Then, when the late boy was there, he smiled at Sho before starting the exam and Sakurai could only sigh and shake his head thinking he would never change.

Right after, the teacher said the order of beginning and everyone turned their papers. Sakurai read the full exam before writing focused on each exercise, but beside him, Aiba was more lost than a fish in a desert. And because of it, suddenly Sho heard a call. “Sho…” the boy frowned and glanced at him wondering what he wanted. “Sho…” once again, Masaki was being pretty evident, so Sakurai could only answer him what he wanted. “What’s the answer for the first exercise?” hastily, he dared to beg and the boy widened his eyes realizing what was happening.

“No way!” he muttered and continued on his exam. But a persistent Aiba appeared and they were taking the risk to be figured out. “Okay…” he answered and moved to the right so he could grab the exam and raised it a bit so Aiba would be able to read and copy it. Sho was also checking the teacher would not see them and tried to hide behind the person in front of him.

“Thank you!” Masaki answered happily and he could stop risking his own exam because of Aiba's fault. Then, when he was going to continue the exercise he had left half done, a voice beside him appeared again. “Sho…” it had to be a joke.

“What?” he was not sure why he was answering either.

“What’s the answer for the exercise two?” Aiba asked with innocent voice and Sakurai glanced at him taken aback.

“Hey, you, have your even opened the book?” he dared to reply like that. His friend only smiled while scratching his nape.

“Yes, the manga one” that detail drove Sho crazy and he could not control him voice.

“Are you stupid?!” his gaze looked at Aiba, but turned around when his friend was only gazing in front of him with troublesome expression. He found the teacher looking at them both with opened mouth.

“You two! Stand up right now!” he ordered while approaching. Sakurai tried to explain it to him, but of course it was completely useless, only watching how their exams got zero points each. “And now, get out of class!” he was really angry so Aiba obeyed right after hearing him. Instead, Sho continued trying to make him change his opinion unsuccessfully so Aiba grabbed his wrist and got him out of class.

“It’s all your fault!” he shouted at Aiba while watching how the cool man walked through the hallway.  
“Well, it's just an exam” Masaki replied carelessly and that made Sho be horribly mad.

“It may be just an exam for you, but I've been studying it the whole weekend!” Sho followed him if he wanted Aiba to listen to his complains. However, Aiba only turned around while smiling widely and Sakurai's breath was cut, feeling indeed that hard feeling filling his being once again.

“And instead you took the risk just to help me” he commented with shinning eyes, what made Sho get flushed instantly.

“No! It was to see if you shut up!” he replied with harsh voice. Even like that, Masaki stopped in the middle of the hallway and when Sho realized, he turned around to see the reason.

“I was really happy when you helped me” his smile was so beautiful Sho would not notice if he was drooling. “So thank you so much” he said before approaching and kissing Sho's lips gently. The boy could not breathe by the surprise and let himself go in that dreamed moment. His hand caressed his cheek feeling how his strength was disappearing.

Once Aiba stopped the kiss, he smiled and grabbed his hand to walk together through the empty hallway. Then, as if Sho was not angry anymore but rather shy, he asked. “Will you kiss me again if I continue helping you?” he muttered while looking at the floor and Aiba laughed.

“Well… Who knows”


End file.
